


It's Only Fair

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's first day of school, Dean doesnt want him to go. This was suggested by an anon. There's no actual romantic (or sexual) interactions; it's mostly platonic, but if you ship it and you enjoy reading in-between the lines, it's there.</p>
<p>Clearly, I do not own Supernatural, and these characters are not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only Fair

Sammy was excited. That was the worst part. Dean, on the other hand, had spent weeks --- maybe even a month or so --- dreading this day.  
It wasn’t fair.  
Needless to say, Sammy woke first. Eagerly, his first reaction was to run straight to his older brother’s bed in the cheap motel they were stationed in for the time being. He grabbed Dean by the shoulders and shook him frantically.  
‘Dean!’  
Dean awoke with a start. Memories and flashbacks of being shaken awake by their farther, almost five years ago, and being sent to take his baby brother and run, before he did and the house burnt down, his mother along with it, came flooding back to him all at once and for a brief moment, Dean thought he was back there. Relieving the equivalent to Hell to the child he was.  
But then, he heard Sammy’s voice. Sammy, who was just an infant at the time; who still had innocent hopes and happy dreams. The Same hopes and dreams that Dean knew were inevitability going to be crushed soon enough.  
‘Deeeeee! Wake up! We’re going to be late for my first day at school!’  
School. That’s right. Dean mentally shook himself before he gave a faux-sarcastic grin. ‘School? What do you wanna go there for? Is my little bro a nerd already? ’ On the inside, however, Dean was freaking out.  
But, he was allowed to, right? Considering his circumstances, his feelings are perfectly justifiable. For five years, half of his own life, he’d been given the responsibility of looking after Sammy. On the probable chance their farther was on a “work trip” --- although, Dean always knew better --- he was the one who was meant to protect him. To bring him up, to feed him, to teach him, to do all of the things that parents should have been doing themselves instead of a child himself. Dean wasn’t even allowed to go to school himself, but he didn’t really care. In a few weeks, they’d move again, and he would have been off to a new school, not to mention that no one would have been there for his baby brother. His little brother who already had so much hope that he could go to school and be a normal kid, not having to move around with no one but a ten-year old who barely knew what he was doing as a guardian.  
It wasn’t fair.  
Sammy pulled a face and hit Dean with his own pillow. ‘Come on! We don’t have long to go!’ he whined.  
Dean glanced over at a wall-clock and sighed in relief. ‘Sammy, it’s not even 6am yet. You’ve woken both of us too early.’ Good, he thought, you don’t have to leave me just yet.  
‘This is exactly the kind of thing I would know if I went to school,’ Sammy said matter-of-factly.  
Rolling his eyes melodramatically, Dean forced himself out of bed. ‘Alrighty-then. Let’s get you ready.’  
And, for the next hour, Dean washed his brother, dressed his brother, feed his brother, and prepared himself.  
‘Okay! We can go now, can’t we?’ Sammy asked.  
‘What? No!’ Dean said, ‘we still have to wait another half an hour for the school bus, unless you’d rather walk. And I’m not letting you do that. I’d never let you walk that distance by yourself.’  
Sammy huffed in protest, but sat down on a nearby chair. The chair looked so huge and sturdy that Sammy, in comparison, looked so small and fragile.  
That’s because he is fragile, Dean found himself thinking, and, if you let him go, he’ll be in danger. Besides, he’s had you so long, he’d be lost without you.  
Dean just stood there, deep in thought, for the next few moments that passed until he began searching for a moment until he found the keys to the motel room. He then strode toward the door purposefully.  
‘Do you wanna leave now? The walk’s not actually that far-‘  
The younger child’s eyebrows furrowed into a thoughtful frown. ‘Bu-but you said!’  
‘I know what I said and I’d never let you walk that distance by yourself. That’s why I’m coming with you.’  
Sammy’s eyes grew wide. ‘Y-you’re coming with me? But what are you going to do when I’m at school?’  
Dean shrugged. ‘I might as well go, too. It can’t be that lame, I guess. Besides, where would I be without an annoying, dorky kid at my side?’  
Before Dean knew it, Sammy ran straight to him and hugged him so tightly, he could feel Sammy’s smile through his shirt. ‘Really?’ Sammy’s voice was muffled by Dean’s shirt, but he was still understandable. A blush crept upon Dean’s cheeks and he ruffled his brother’s chocolate brown hair, pulling him closer.  
‘Yeah,’ he murmured. ‘If you go to school, I’ll go too. Wherever you go, Sammy, I’ll be right there behind you and, whatever you have to face in the future... I’ll face it with you. We’ll walk down this path together, no matter what. It’s only fair.’ Sammy stepped back and Dean could see tears already forming in his younger brother’s eyes. He kneeled down so that he could wipe it away and Sammy smiled gratefully.  
And, suddenly, Dean didn’t feel so bad anymore about his brother going to school.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at homestfuck.tumblr.com.  
> Also, feel free to request art or writing prompts. I do, in fact, appreciate them.


End file.
